


Kelly and Yorkie- Inside Your Heaven

by StaceyDawe



Category: Black Mirror (TV)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, Carrie Underwood - Freeform, Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, F/F, Fanvids, LGBTQ Character of Color, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyDawe/pseuds/StaceyDawe
Summary: Romantic video based on the Black Mirror episode San Junipero. Song: Inside Your Heaven by Carrie Underwood.
Relationships: Kelly/Yorkie (Black Mirror)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kelly and Yorkie- Inside Your Heaven




End file.
